You're Not Alone
by Animemusic16
Summary: warnings:Oc no love between characters! , angst, etc. XD What would happen if Naruto met someone like him? Pairings:unknown, except for the regular crushes from the show, no fandom pairings...yet! will revolve a bit more on the other characters!


Warnings: OC (no love between characters), angsting, lots of sadness

Warnings: OC (no love between characters), angsting, lots of sadness

You're Not Alone

_FLASHBACK TO NARUTO'S CHILDHOOD(9-10 years old) _

A little Naruto is on the ground in a crouching position with four little boys beating him up, "Why don't you just DIE!!" screamed boy1 as he kicked Naruto in the side, making him roll down the hill.

'WHY! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!!' Naruto screamed in his head. Before he hit the thorn bushes at the end of the hill, he was being carried back up to the top of the hill.

When he got back up to the top, he was put softly back into the grass. He closed his eyes and got ready for another beating. "WHAT IS YOU'RE PROBLEM!?" he heard someone else scream at the boys. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM!?" boy2 screamed back at her. "Aren't you a Sasuke fangirl?" asked boy3.

Naruto flinched at Sasuke's name, he hated him so much. "No, well at least not anymore." He heard the person said. "Well he wouldn't like you anyway because you're ugly and because you saved that demon" he heard one of the boys say. "I don't care" he assumed that it was a girl that said it.

"Whatever" said the leader as they left. After they were out of earshot, the girl came over to Naruto. 'Don't hurt me!" He said in his mind. As if reading his mind,

"It's fine, I won't hurt you" the girl said as she held out her hand out to him. He took her hand and she pulled him up into a sitting position. She sat down next to him. A few moments passed with silence. "Why'd you save me" Naruto asked facing the girl. "Well because no one should have to go through a beating like that" said the girl, facing him.

Naruto smiled at her, "Thanks, my name's Naruto" he told her. "Yeah I know" she said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head with that stupid grin of his. "My name's Pixie" she said.

Another few moments pasted spent just smiling at the sun. Naruto looked at the girl next to him, she looked really bizarre.

She had black hair, silver tips and random splotches of yellow, orange, pink, red, green and blue in her hair. Her bangs were really long; they covered most of her face. She also wore blue wing clips in her hair. He had no idea what color her eyes were, because she kept her eyes closed the whole time. But she was wearing black-rimmed glasses. He took a closer look and saw that she had black circles around her eyes.

And her clothing was less weird than her hair. She was wearing a dog collar with spikes, a bell and a leash attached. Her shirt was a plain black one like he had. She was wearing neon green cargo shorts with blue candy striped stockings and the standard ninja shoes. And black fingerless gloves.

"How do you know me?" he asked Pixie. "I'm in your class" she said opening her eyes; they're gold. "Huh? How come I've never noticed you?" he asked, appalled. "It's because I sit in the back" she said. "Oh" he said.

"Hey, are you really Sasuke's fangirl?" he asked Pixie. "Ah, not anymore" she said smiling at him. "Why?" he asked her, even though he didn't really want to lose her to Sasuke, because she was his friend. "Because I could never compete those other girls" she said looking down, "And because he has enough love anyway" she turned her head back to the sun in the sky.

Naruto mentally smiled that she wasn't a Sasuke fangirl. She stood up, "Can you walk?" she asked Naruto putting out her hand for him to grab. He took her hand and tried standing up. He flinched and sat back down. "Here let me take a look" Pixie said. She poked Naruto's right ankle. He hissed. "Heh sorry" she said rubbing the back of her head.

Naruto looked down, "Are you going to leave me too?" he asked her. "What? I would never leave you!" she said forcefully and wagged her finger at him. Naruto looked up at her; he was crying, but smiling at the same time.

She hugged him. Naruto hugged back. "I'm your friend, I would never leave. Now I want you to remember that" she demanded crying too.

"Wha?! Why're you crying too?!" he asked falling backwards. "Because you're able to accept me, no matter how weird I look!" She said smiling and wiping away her tears. He sat back up. "You're not that weird" he said sweatdropping.

"Yes I am" she said, pulling on something from behind her collar. It was a blue pendant with weird markings on it, attached to a black thick material that was tied to make a bow at the back of her neck. She kissed the pendant. There was a giant blue light. When the light vanished she had two dog ears (y'know like Inuyasha's) on her head, with multiple peircings. "I'mma half demon" she said happily.

'Woah' Naruto thought as he widened his eyes. She tilted her head, "Are you going to leave me too?" she asked repeating him. Naruto was quiet for a few seconds, "THAT IS SO COOL!" he screamed at her. She smiled widely, "Thanks. Now let me help you" she said.

Pixie put her hands over Naruto's arm. Then a green light appeared and she healed the bruises on his arm. Pixie repeated this with every injury he had, even his sprained ankle. "There we go all better" Pixie said as she clapped her hands together.

"Thanks Pixie" Naruto said. "Nyuu! No problem!' she said smiling. Naruto then stood up abruptly and held out his hand to Pixie, "Let's go get some ramen!" Pixie laughed and took his hand, "Ok, bro" Pixie walked next to him.

As they were walking Naruto asked Pixie as she transformed back into a human (magical girl XD). "Hey can we be best friends forever?" Naruto asked Pixie. "Of course Foxy Naru-chan!" she said. Naruto lifted an eyebrow at the nickname, "Foxy Naru-chan?" he asked Pixie bewildered. "Yeah! It's a nickname, I give all my friends one!" Pixie said smartly. "All your friends?" Naruto asked, he thought she had no friends. "Well I have no friends other than you and Hina-hime." She said. "Who's-" Naruto began.

"-She's the girl I sit next to; she's really nice, so nice I protect her too!" Pixie interrupted Naruto, eyes shining. "Hey! You don't need to protect me!" Naruto screamed at Pixie. "Fine, only when you need it!" she said nonchalantly. She shrugged, "Y'know, I have other friends, but I don't know where they are" She said sadly.

Naruto patted her on the back, "Don't worry you'll find them!" he said enthusiastically. "Thanks. I know you'll become hokage Foxy Naru-chan!" she said, giving him a peace sign.

And then they got to the ramen shop (which I cannot spell -;;).

_It was the start of a beautiful friendship!_


End file.
